


Calling Dr. Reid

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Reid's date cancels because of a migraine.  Can Dr. Reid help?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).



Reid’s phone rang. He smiled at the number as you two had a date tonight. “Reid.” He answered professionally, since he was at work.

 

“Spencer, I am so sorry. I have to cancel tonight. I have a terrible migraine.” You whispered. “I am home with the lights off, frozen peas on my neck, getting ready to try and sleep. You know that I would never cancel unless it was serious.” Pouting in pain, you wait for his response.

 

“No problem, I have been there. Take care of yourself, we can go out another time.” He whispers back, looking around to see if anyone is looking. “Kiss and make better.”

 

You smile at his sweet way as you hang up and put the cool wet cloth back over your eyes. Finally dozing off, for a little bit, in hopes that the pain will be gone or less when you awake, you relax. 

 

Suddenly you are awaken by the bed being jostled. Snatching the cloth off your eyes, you look up to see Spencer there. “What the hell!” You didn’t mean to yell, but you did. 

 

“Sorry, I came to see if you were feeling better and to help if you weren’t.” He replies, looking terribly dejected.

 

Closing your eyes, because the room seems to bright, and placing your hand to your forehead, you sigh. “Sorry, you startled me. I didn’t mean to yell. Between the light, the pain, someone getting in bed with me, the headache already, it all just pushed me over the edge. You know I would never…”

 

“Shhh Shhh it’s alright. I should have said something before climbing in with you. What have you done already for the migraine? Dr. Reid is here to make it all better.” He says with a serious tone.

 

You chuckle at him. “All the usual Dr. Took my meds, wet cloth over the eyes, frozen peas on the back of the neck,” you say as you had him the defrosting peas. “Darken room, no noise, and taken a nap.”

 

Spencer rubs his chin like he is in deep thought. “Have you heard of the Couch treatment for migraines?” Spencer asked? “Research shows that most women and many men have found that it works successfully for them.” 

 

“No, what is the Couch treatment?” You inquire. 

 

“James R. Couch, MD, PhD., chairman of the neurology department at the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center, has famously described what his peers call "the Couch treatment" for migraine. Couch has found that some people's migraine headaches go away when they have an orgasm.” He started to rattle off.  
You sputter, “excuse me wh-what? Spencer!” Your face becoming flush and pink.

 

Dr. Reid looks at you very matter of factly and continues, “Couch said he was recruiting migraine patients for a drug study when he met a distinguished 40-year-old woman who worked as a midlevel manager for the state of Illinois. "She said, 'If I can just have a good, banging orgasm, it can stop my migraine cold. But my husband just divorced me. I don't need a pill; I just need a phone number.'" This encounter led Couch to ask 82 other female patients if they ever had sex during a migraine -- and, if they did, what happened to their headache. "It appears that for a small group of people who suffer migraines -- perhaps 20% -- one physiologic process -- orgasm -- will turn off another physiological process -- migraine," he says. "I followed up with this for some years. I always came up with the same thing: The occasional patient's migraine would go away after orgasm." Looking at you with delight in his eyes and a smile on his face, he continues, “Recent studies, he says, show migraine headaches are linked to low levels in the brain of the chemical signal serotonin, which of course increase after…”

 

“Um the Dr. Reid, are you here to do research on me?” 

 

“You know that I have always found Science to be the answer to many problems, my dear.” He smiled wickedly as he toed off his shoes. “Are your refusing treatment?”

 

“Absolutely not, Dr. Reid!” You said, smirking up at him, with a slight cringe at the light.

 

Removing his shirt, pants, and socks, Dr. Reid rejoins you on the bed. You raise an eyebrow or two, as you enjoy the view. “Um- Dr. how does that go with the treatment.” You say as you motion your hand up and down his body. 

 

“Well it goes to the patient’s frame of mind,” He giggles as his hand runs up your thigh. You gasp as a thrill goes to your groin. He lifts your shirt up off your chest so that his lips and tongue can give your nipples some attention. His tongue laps at your nipple as his hand moves closer to area that will yield the results for his research. You close your eyes as you focus on the good Doctor’s ministrations. Spencer moves his mouth towards your middle, licking and kissing. His hand is on your sex. Stroking, rubbing, he increases his “research.” His mouth works his way to your parts. Licking, sucking, lapping, and causing you to moan and writhe as your orgasm builds. You notice that the pain in your head is lessening, or you aren’t noticing. Moaning, calling Spencer’s name, you cum, it is amazing. Panting, trying to catch your breath, Spencer raises himself up to your face, smiling at you. 

 

“Well, now comes the data collection, my dear patient.” Smirking, Dr. Reid inquires, “How is your headache?”

 

As you calm down, you look Dr. Reid in the eyes, “the light doesn’t bother me currently.” Rolling your head at the neck, you smile in awe, “Oh my, the neck isn’t tense and I don’t feel any pain in my head. I guess Dr. Couch is correct. An orgasm at the hands of a skilled Dr. does the trick.”


End file.
